


Everything You Never Knew You Wanted

by Find_Me_Calling_You



Series: Glaze [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, Menstrual Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Find_Me_Calling_You/pseuds/Find_Me_Calling_You
Summary: Pauline's never dated a man like Nick Delli Santi before and the year they spend together brings her a whole new future to look forward to. Or, Nick gets the biggest key to his happily ever after from the most amazing girl he's ever dated.
Relationships: Pauline Chalamet/Nick Delli Santi
Series: Glaze [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720513
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	Everything You Never Knew You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apricock101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricock101/gifts), [Kittenpurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenpurple/gifts), [Glam_PT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glam_PT/gifts).



> Armie and Timmy do make appearances, but this story is almost exclusively Pauline and Nick, so if M/F sex bothers you, I recommend you select another fic. Spoiler-y notes at the bottom.

Pauline’s pretty sure she can pinpoint the exact spot that got her to this very moment. It was the first week of November, and as she was cleaning out an older purse, something a little fancier than she typically carried now, but would be perfectly suitable for their trip to Rome. And she’d stumbled across the card for her IUD and groaned.

_Remove on or by 10/17/2020_

_Fuck_. And of course, lucky her, it was November 2.

“Pauli, you okay?” Nick’s voice preceded his appearance in the closet doorway and Pauline sighed, wandering over and letting him wrap her in his arms. 

“I’m fine, I’m just...really annoyed at my birth control.” Nick’s lips landed on the top of her head.

“What’s wrong with your birth control?” She could hear how hard he was trying to hide his confusion. Thankfully, he wasn’t an idiot like so many men she’d been with before and had actually paid attention and listened to her when she explained her IUD. He’d felt the strings but hadn’t made any comments, again unlike so many of her exes. He knew the mechanics of the thing, that it secreted a low dose of hormones that convinced her body she was pregnant and therefore wouldn’t ovulate, for as long as Pauline had it in so as long as it stayed in place, they were in the clear.

“It’s only good for five years and I thought it was December that I needed to replace it, but no, apparently it was supposed to be last month.” Pauline groans. 

“So, you need to go to the doctor for a new one, right?” Nick’s fingers combed through her hair and as annoyed with the situation as she was, his gentle presence and easy affection was guiding the tension right out of her. “Do you want me to go get your phone from the charger?” Practical without being pushy. Why was he so good to her?

“In a bit. It’s almost close of business anyway, so I might as well just call in the morning for an appointment for the new one. I can take the one I have in now out myself. It just won’t be the most comfortable thing in the world.” She sighed, pulling away from Nick and heading for her bedside table. If she was going to go fishing around in her vagina for the strings and grab them as close to her cervix as she could, she was going to need a little lube to ease the way.

Nick lingered by the closet, his brow slightly furrowed like when he was contemplating something. Pauline didn’t mind his presence, laying a towel on the bed to deal with any leakage of lube and shoved her sweatpants down and off. As she settled on the bed with her legs spread, she saw Nick lick his lips out of the corner of her eye and she couldn’t hold back a smile. Pauline had always loved her curves and she loved that Nick appreciated them so thoroughly.

The bed sank down next to her and Nick’s hand carefully rested on the curve of her thigh. Pauline swallowed hard, feeling the beginnings of desire between her legs. Fuck, how could he still do this to her with just one touch?

“Would you be willing to let me eat you out first? It might help you relax and get you a little wetter so it’s easier.” Pauline tipped her head back and moaned softly, feeling the beginnings of a low, steady throb behind her clit. It’s tempting, so fucking tempting.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to get off thinking about why we’re doing it.” She confesses and she hears Nick’s low chuckle in answer. 

“I am doing it to help you, but I’m not gonna lie, it’s mostly just a selfish desire to stick my face in your pussy.” Her body clenched and she could feel herself starting to get wet.

Her favorite thing about Nick? Or at least her favorite thing sexually? His genuine enjoyment of going down on her. So many men wanted their dicks sucked but wouldn’t eat out, but Nick was almost the opposite. Pauline knew he liked receiving blowjobs but he was sweet and never pushed her to suck him off, just being very vocally appreciative when she did take him into her mouth, which made her way more willing, even finding herself wanting to give him “just because” blowjobs, which is more than she can say about any other guy she’s dated.

“May I? I won’t if you say no.” His hand works in gentle strokes up and down her thigh and she gives in, nodding her approval and sighing as a grin takes over her boyfriend’s face. How can she say no to that smile?

He wastes no time settling between her legs, hands caressing her thighs before he settles one hand braced lightly on her hip, pushing her more open, the other teasing and rubbing along the outer lips of her pussy, using the flat of his fingers together to manipulate her labia against her clit, sending another tingle of pleasure through her. Then she feels his hot breath, hears his low moan and then his tongue is in her folds, gathering the slick as it weeps from her entrance, bringing it up to get her clit good and wet before he begins working his tongue on it in slow, steady circles. Taking her sighs and moans of pleasure as cues, he drags his tongue along her inner lips, suckling them lightly into his teeth before sliding his tongue into her, making her cry out and squirm. He tongue fucks her a few times, nose rubbing against her clit, leaving her whimpering, taking her cue of pushing down against his mouth to get his tongue deeper, craving her taste before he makes his way back up to her clit. She can already feel the tightness of a far off orgasm, heat building with every tease, lick, and rub, and then he’s parted his lips again and he’s fucking sucking on her clit and _oh God_ , she can’t hold back, moaning as the first waves of pleasure crash over her.

It feels like she’s flying when she comes like this, nothing but sensation, the pulse and heady ache between her legs, the tingle and shock of warmth along her skin, Nick’s mouth working her through every beat of her orgasm.

Fingers slip inside her and rub right _there_ right as Nick gives her clit another suck and she comes again, crying out and grinding her face against Nick’s mouth, his eager lips never letting up, licking, sucking, teasing, sending her crashing into another orgasm and another and another.

When Pauline comes back to herself, limp with exhaustion, her core soaking wet and over sensitive but she’s grinning like a loon. She loves when he gets her on a string of multiple orgasms. She’d only ever been able to get herself there before Nick and that was rare. Nick made it a regular, but not too frequent, occurance of their sex life.

She’s aware of a mild cramp that passed through her but her period is due sometime next week so it’s not entirely unsurprising after coming who knows how many times.

“This is it, right?” Pauline opens her eyes slowly. Nick’s propped between her legs, face and jaw wet with her juices, an easy smile on his lips, and her IUD in his hand.

***

Her period arrived the following week exactly as predicted, cramps, bloating, cravings and all, and Nick weathered her moodiness as well as he always did. When she got home in the evenings from the small acting roles she’d been chosen over the past few months, or just going to the library so she could focus on her writing, Nick was there, usually with her heating pad already warmed up. Helping her settle it just right when she found the exact position she wanted to lie in, usually either her belly or back, but if she laid on her side and requested the heating pad for her lower abdomen, he would either curl up behind her, warm and as physically supportive as he was emotionally, or he’d rub her back. She wasn’t quite sure which was her favorite.

Or it was the way Nick would read off the options for DoorDash until she heard one she actually wanted.

She’d resisted telling him about her period for the first few months, not so much out of a societal shame, but more because Nick probably was not terribly interested in hearing about blood oozing out of her in graphic detail for the better part of a week. But when she finally admitted to not wanting sex one night because she had cramps and felt bloated and gross, he’d just nodded sympathetically and asked her if she wanted Motrin or anything.

Then came their six month anniversary.

Their fucking six month anniversary (“Is it called such because it’s the anniversary of our first fuck?” Cheeky bastard. She’d fought back a giggle and kicked him lightly.) Nick had taken her out to one of the more off-the-beaten-path restaurants Luca had his hand in, and treated her to a beautiful meal of authentic Italian food that felt like both the finest gourmet and home kitchen comfort food at the same time.

Add some good wine and Nick’s foot slipped free from his shoe, trailing up and down her ankle in a steady tease, she’s amazed she didn’t jump him at the table. Especially with the filthy things he whispered to her when the waitstaff wasn’t nearby. Every little fantasy of what he’d do with her if they could get away with fucking here. Mentioning how hard he was at just the thought of her, as herself, her expressive eyes, beautiful smile, sharp wit and unrelenting charm sexy in and of itself before he even got to wanting to bury his face in her breasts, slide his fingers through her wet, silky folds, feel her fall apart on his fingers, his tongue, his cock. How much he wanted to slip his fingers up under her dress right now, sneak a digit or two into her and give her the heel of his hand to rub herself against, watch her try to stay quiet as she found release, how it would feel to have her slick, delicious juices all over his hand, then pull his hand out from under her dress like nothing happened while he would lick his fingers clean, wanting every last drop because she just tasted so good.

Pauline was almost quivering by the time they approached dessert; her panties were drenched and she positively ached between her legs. She’s half tempted to go look if the restroom looked like it could accommodate both of them because she’s not entirely sure she can make it home without feeling his lips, his tongue, fingers, something. 

Nick’s just smirk-grinning, his foot still just teasing her ankle bone. She wants to tell him if he’s going to insist on playing footsie, he needs to put his foot somewhere more helpful because she’s getting desperate to come.

But then she feels a strong cramp through her low abdomen and her arousal is gone nearly immediately, especially when the pain radiates through to her low back.

Not tonight. Literally any night but tonight.

“Are you okay?” Nick’s looking at her, suddenly more serious, his eyes soft with concern for her. How the hell is he this sweet all the time?

“Yeah, just, would you excuse me for a moment? I promise it’s nothing related to all this, everything tonight has been amazing.” She reaches out, Nick meeting her halfway as she twines their fingers and squeezes his hand. His answering squeeze is firmer than she expects and she leans in to give him a kiss as she slides out of her seat, purse over her shoulder as she hurries to the back hallway marked with a sign for restrooms.

The ladies room has a spacious sitting room then a door to the actual toilets. It’s low lit with crushed flowers lightly scenting the room from the decorative basket between the sinks. The stalls are spacious, with full length doors, she notes bitterly.

Dropping her panties and sitting on the toilet, skirt wrapped up around and gathered into her lap, she digs in her purse. She’s usually a diva cup loyalist but she was taking a little break since her last one met its terrible end bouncing across the floor in a public restroom. Plus even with her diva cup, she kept a few emergency tampons in her purse, but she wasn’t finding any.

_Please, please...ah ha!_

It was quick work cleaning herself up and sliding the tampon in. Her underwear wasn’t just soaked with the evidence of Nick’s teasing earlier but the fine baby blue lace she’d gotten just for tonight was bloody and totally ruined. Complete waste of expensive panties.

She’d been a while by the time she’s done cleaning up and leaves the restroom (that she totally could have smuggled Nick into for a quickie if it wasn’t for her damn period.) Nick’s probably getting worried and her thoughts are only confirmed when she sees his downcast gaze and furrowed brow when she returns to the table. The check is paid, their dessert is boxed, and Nick only looks up briefly to drain his glass of wine.

“Hey, I’m really sorry.” Nick immediately smiles at the sound of her voice and stands up, wrapping her in strong arms that always hold her so sweetly.

“Are you okay? I was getting worried.” His fingers comb through her hair and she sighs heavily.

“Yeah. Look, I’m really, really sorry, but my period just arrived.” She confesses quietly. Nick kisses the top of her head and Pauline can feel the tension drain from his body and she feels bad for not telling him why she left for the restroom so suddenly.

“Then let's go home and get you comfy.”

***

Back at Pauline’s condo, they’ve both changed out of their nice clothes and Pauline has a shower to feel a bit more human. The cramps have eased off some under the spray of hot water but she’s still aches and is so not happy about not getting hot anniversary sex with her very handsome and talented boyfriend. Especially when a few good orgasms do wonders for her cramps.

Dry and dressed in her favorite sweatsuit, she crawls into bed, curling around a pillow. Nick’s with her almost immediately, lying down behind her and giving the back of her neck a long, lingering kiss.

“I’m really sorry about tonight. I honestly thought it wouldn’t come for another couple days.” He shrugs behind her and she can feel a warm puff from his low laugh against her skin.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s part of life. I was just scared that you finally realized you’re way out of my league and had to bail out ASAP.” A low laugh accompanies his words, but she can hear the way his voice trembles and she pulls his arms tighter around herself, pressing her back snug to his chest.

“Are you kidding? You treat me better than any guy I’ve ever dated. I have zero plans to get rid of you. I love waking up to you in the morning, I love cuddling, I loved tonight until I started bleeding everywhere.” The last bit draws a chuckle out of Nick. She’s baffled he even thought that she would abandon him at dinner when he was basically a walking checklist of her dream man’s requirements.

Nick pulls her closer and sighs into her hair, hands coming down to rest one over her belly, the other over the bloat in the cradle of her hips. Just the warmth of his hand feels amazing and she settles contentedly into his embrace. As much as she’d been looking forward to the fabulous sex that tonight was supposed to bring, this is still so good, it’s kind of a shock. She’s warm and safe with a man she’s in love with.

Pauline can’t contain a smile. It’s the first time she’s said it even within the privacy of her mind, but she knows it’s true and if she can’t give Nick her body tonight, at least she can share her heart.

Grabbing the hand on her belly, stroking long fingers, petting the olive skin tanned dark, stretched over the bones of his slim wrist, bringing his hand to her mouth, kissing it softly before turning it to rest her cheek in his palm.

“I love you.” Nick briefly goes still, not even breathing, then begins to pull away slightly. Before she can react, take it back, he’s got her on her back and he leans over her, those beautiful dark eyes so warm, his hands cupping her face to lean in, bringing their lips together in the sweetest kiss. 

“I love you too Pauli. So damn much.” He whispers against her lips before diving in for another longer kiss. She’s melting into the mattress and soaring with joy all at once.

They kiss for a long time, fingers stroking through different shades of brown hair, hands exploring skin beneath comfy old shirts, contented sighs and little hums of pleasure filling the air between them. Nick’s weight against her is warm and steady and her cramps have all but disappeared. She wants to make love with him but can’t contain her frustration anymore and whines, tipping her head away and huffing.

“What’s wrong? Am I lying on you too hard?” Nick goes to pull away but she pulls him tight, sighing into his neck.

“I’m sorry we can’t have sex tonight, I just want you so badly right now.” Nick pulls her face out of his neck and lays a kiss on her forehead.

“We have plenty of other chances to do that. I just don’t want to push when you’re uncomfortable.” He gives her forehead another soft kiss and when her eyes fall shut again under his gentle touch, she gets that feeling of just wanting to melt into the bed and Nick exactly as they are right now. But Nick’s words tumble around her head and she frowns lightly.

“Wait. I’m pretty comfortable, and getting off usually help with my cramps, but every man I’ve ever met is completely NOT cool with period sex.” She meets his gaze and sees a flush cross his cheeks and his eyes are timid as he speaks.

“We can always wash afterwards and we’ve technically been sharing bodily fluids for months now, so what’s a bit of blood?” He shrugs before his nose just barely scrunches. “Just, ah, maybe we can work up to me eating you out? I don’t think I’m ready for that quite yet.” The last part comes with such an air of guilt that she’s shocked speechless for a moment.

“What...wait. You’re okay with sex, with me, while I’m on my period?”

“If you’re comfortable with it!” His words come quickly. “It’s all about your comfort, Pauli. I’m going off of that.”

Pauline chews her lip for a moment. If he’s seriously offering, why the hell not?

“Can I get up so I can grab a towel and take my tampon out?” Nick nods and shifts his weight off of her.

“I’ll grab the towel for you.” Nick leans over and kisses her forehead and she makes a quick retreat to the bathroom. She loves that the toilet is tucked away in a sort of nook on its own so Nick won’t see her while he’s rummaging through the linen closet. It’s a delicate balance between comfortable intimacy and showing your partner way too much out of just laziness.

By the time she returns to the bedroom, sweatpants over her arm, because she knows where this is going anyway. Nick’s sitting on the edge of the bed in his underwear and open dress shirt, one long leg tucked up under him.

The towel is already spread in the right spot and Nick has their lube plus a small, reliable vibrator from her collection he knows she favors.

“For backup, if you get partway through this and decide you’re not comfortable.” Nick explains and she crawls into his lap, being careful not to push herself up against his boxers and get them dirty, but she loves pushing his hair back then leaning over to kiss him, feel the way his arms go tight around her, strong hands sliding up under her shirt, raking up and down her back before grabbing the hem and tugging it up and over her head. She loves the way his hair feels in her hands when he immediately buries his face against the creamy skin of her chest, slides his mouth to her breasts, never routine in whether he goes for left or right first. Sucks her nipples into his mouth with a groan as he pushes his own shirt off.

He’s so slim, she occasionally forgets how strong he really is and how easy it is for him to gently lift and topple her onto the mattress before pushing his underwear off and crawling over her. 

“You’re so hard.” She can’t help whispering the cliche as she reaches down, strokes him, loving the way his foreskin slides over the head spreading his pre-cum along his skin.

“I’ve been thinking about you all goddamn day.” Nick hisses. “Came home and saw you in that dress and if we hadn’t already been running late, I swear to god Pauli, I would have laid down right there in the hallway and begged you to sit on my face.”

“Jesus.” The ache that left her in the restaurant is back between her legs. She doesn’t know, or really doesn’t even care whether it’s blood or not because he’s guided his hips closer, his hand guiding his dick to bump lightly against her clit. “Oh my God.” Pauline can’t contain a moan at the throb between her legs and how much she just wants everything right now. Mess and convention be damned.

Nick slicks himself with the liquid warmth escaping her cunt then drags the head up, making her whimper as he uses the head of his cock to tease her clit. It’s good, it’s so fucking good. She just needs more pressure. Nick seems to sense her need because he takes his cock away, teases her entrance with it while his thumb settles to rub circles over the sensitive nub and she’s gone.

Pauline cries out, hearing the volume of her shout echoing through the room as she comes, Nick’s thumb working her through each pulse and throb that rocks her core.

“Still good?” Nick’s whisper in her ear as she feels his thumb swoop down, gather more of her juices and slick her clit for the next round.

“Fucking perfect. I need you. Right now, insi--oh!” Pauline’s breath slips away as he slides home, thick and hot and everything she needs right now. He’s groaning in her ear and she immediately pushes herself down till their groins meet, grinding against him.

“Oh God, you’re about to make me embarrass myself.” Nick confesses as he shifts to his elbows then hands. “Will it be too much if I fuck you deep?” Pauline shakes her head, it actually sounds perfect. Propping the pillows behind herself, she settles as Nick shifts to his knees, guides her hips so she can slide another pillow under her butt, cant her hips up so he can push in deeper, fill her more and more. She loves watching him slide in and out of her when they do this. 

Fuck the towel. Fuck the sheets, this was worth every stain.

When they’re done shifting, Nick is not one to waste time as he begins his steady slide in and out of her, teasing her with the edge of his cock head before thrusting in, angling his hips so he brushes along her g-spot just so. 

“Nick!” She can’t contain her gasp and rolls her head back, groaning as he fucks into her, slow, steady, pressing deep and grinding their hips together so she feels every movement and it’s all just so good. 

Pauline has to watch because Nick looks fucking hypnotized and when she’s able to push up onto her elbows, tilt her chin to her chest, it’s more than she expected.

Nick’s thumb is stained red against her hip from where he was working her clit and his dick is slicked in a mix of the clear fluids of her arousal and blood as it pumps in and out of her, and he’s looking at it like it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen, even as her blood stains the skin behind his neatly kept pubes. It’s visceral and raw and full of life in a way Pauline could never imagine.

“God, you’re amazing.” Nick whispers and his hips stutter, fucking harder, more desperately and Pauline knows he won’t last long.

“It’s okay, baby, let yourself come. I wanna feel you.” Pauline reaches up, strokes a hand through his hair to tug him down, dragging him into a long kiss as he loses his rhythm, the pumping of his hips becoming desperate, rough. It’s what he needs to come sometimes and how she loves the enjoyment he gets from her body. “That’s it, let it happen Niki.” She drags her fingers against the skin at the base of his skull and that’s it.

“Pauli!” Nick makes a choked sound and slams in deep, ruts hard, rolls his hips against hers as he pulses within her, the hot splash of his semen spreading over her cervix enough to make her want to come too, loving the intimacy of the moment. Even as he comes down from his own pleasure, his thumb slips back down and the steady pressure as he rolls the pad of his thumb against her clit tips her over the edge.

Pauline comes with a shriek that is not at all like any noise she normally makes but she’s never felt an orgasm quite like this and she moans through it, pressing her hips against Nick’s, keeping him inside her as he works the sensitive nub, tips her into another orgasm, this one stealing her breath as warmth like she’s never felt before pulses out of her and she can’t even think until she comes back to herself, panting and shaking with Nick’s clean hand petting her hair.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Nick’s whispering, nuzzling against her temple and laying kisses to her cheekbone. Somewhere, she finds the strength to wrap her shaking limbs around him. She feels him carefully move his hand away, wipe it on the towel beside them, then allow his soft cock to finally slide out of her, a rush of warmth following before he fully leans in, lets her pull him tight to her.

Pauline still can’t find her breath all the way but the comfort of his weight against her is everything.

***

If she goes back further, the real moment that had gotten them on this journey had been nearly a year ago now. A spark of recognition when she reached out to the realtor by rating and reviews alone, the immediate bolt of _want_ when they met in person for the first time and she wasn’t entirely sure she didn’t leave a little high on his voice and his scent. Then the couple weeks of subtle flirting before it had finally boiled over. The papers had barely been signed for her new condo and she insisted Nick stay and help her look around a little more. Said she wanted his perspective on a few things (she really did!) and Nick had stayed with her, lightly chatting and meandering around the apartment before Pauline had finally pressed him to the wall in the living room, kissing him long and deep, moaning with satisfaction when he not only approved of but matched her passion.

Nick had fucked her in her new living room, spread across the carpet, his jacket beneath her as he fingered her through a couple orgasms, then put that heavenly tongue to work, and finally, with much begging that Pauline doesn’t like to admit to doing, rolled a condom onto his thick cock and thrust into her, moving his hips just so, making her sigh and shout her pleasure to through the apartment.

They quickly got tested to ensure they wouldn’t give each other anything (Pauline was pretty sure it hadn’t really been necessary. Her best friend had been her Magic Wand for longer than she really wanted to think about, and Nick had just gotten off a few times here and there with Armie.) But once the results were officially clean, she begged him not to wear a condom. Got addicted to the feeling of his skin against hers, the leak of his pre-cum against her thigh when they rolled around making out in the morning, and even more so, the way she could feel every pulse of his orgasm in the heat deposited deep within her. Pauline loved the intimacy of _nothing_ between them.

And then there was Rome. Two weeks leading into and through Thanksgiving with the dreamiest man she’d ever met treating her like an absolute princess. Nick was so eager to share the city he loved so much with her, and Pauline was immediately wrapped up in his enthusiasm and joy as they made their way around the city, eating, drinking, taking in the art and culture, even just curling up on a bench and people watching was a treat.

Nick couldn’t seem to go an hour without pulling her close, kissing her face, her temple, over her ear before whispering how much he wanted her, how beautiful she was, how much he loved spending time with her. It led to a lot of frantic rolls in the sheets when they finally made it back to their hotel room.

Pauline knows they should have been more careful, but it had been a habit and they’d been so desperate for each other’s touch every time, that whenever one of them had enough clarity of thought to suggest Nick to pull out before he finished, the other would urge them on.

Pauline truly can’t remember how many times she felt the hot spread of Nick’s come deep inside her, felt the head of his cock pulsing as it deposited a thick load within her. In fact, the whole trip seems like a sex fueled haze of contentment and affection. 

Which leads her to this very moment, convincing Nick to let her sleep in and waiting for him to leave the house before she gets up.

Hidden in the back of her tampon supplies are a couple of plastic wrapped sticks she couldn’t have imagined she would need so soon.

Her period was due just over two weeks ago, and no matter how much Pauline tried to brush it off as post-IUD removal strangeness, she knows. From the ache in her breasts to the bloat of her belly, and how easily she falls asleep these days, she knows.

And still wants hard proof.

Waiting for Nick to finally leave for Armie’s was agony for her full bladder, but first urine of the morning is most effective.

Pauline breathes out a long sigh as she sits on the toilet and pees, introducing the absorbent end of the test into her stream as it flows out of her. She caps it, sets it on the counter, and starts the countdown on her phone. Sits on the floor when she’s done on the toilet and closes her eyes.

When the alarm goes off, she jumps but is resigned in reaching for the test.

***

They had talked about kids once over the summer.

“I don’t know really. Like it’s not on my checklist in life, but I wouldn’t mind them. Maybe not yet.” Pauline mused, curled against Nick’s side in a hammock at one of Armie’s massive summer barbeque retreats. “How about you?” She rests her cheek on his chest, breathes in the smell of his sweat and the hint of smoke from when he was helping Armie cook earlier.

“I’d love to have kids someday. But I don’t want to...push what I want on anyone. I have Harper and Ford and they’re the sweetest, most amazing little humans. I’m getting older so I know it probably won’t happen, but it never hurts to dream. I really would love to be a dad someday.”

Pauline remembers kissing him long and deep, unable to find her voice. She had wanted right then and there to promise _of course you’re going to have kids!_ But it would have been too forward, too new.

***

Pauline’s riding high after Timmy’s reaction of absolute joy to finding out about her pregnancy. Nick had been missing from the main room when she emerged from the kitchen but her phone buzzed before long at all.

_ND: Armie insisted we immediately go engagement ring shopping for your brother. He literally just now realized Timmy wants to marry him lol_

_PC: Timmy’s only wanted to marry Armie since he was like 14. I think I legit heard him crying when he found out Armie married Elizabeth._

_ND: Awwww. Poor baby Timmy._

_PC: Proposal planning briefing when you get home?_

_ND: Yes ma’am. This is gonna be awesome._

_ND: Anyways, we shouldn’t be long. Is there anything you want or need while we’re out?_

FunYuns, chocolate cake, maybe some fresh kiwi. Pauline shakes her head to clear the thoughts. All way too random.

_PC: If you see any chocolate that looks extra yummy._

_ND: Your wish is my command, love._

Pauline settles happily into the couch, watching Harper and Ford play with Tyler’s kids River and Violet. Armie’s kids had really grown on her over the past month when she’s been helping Nick manage their after school activities now that Timmy was back at work. If it’s even possible, she’s fallen even more in love with Nick watching him interact with the kids, glowing with joy and love. 

If Nick is so amazing kids that aren’t even technically his, she can’t even imagine how wonderful he will be with their own.

*** 

Pauline goes to bed before Nick, her energy slipping away not long after dessert. Nick’s staying up with Ash, Armie, and Timmy to enjoy some rather special brownies she’d spotted Ash smuggling in earlier. Combined with the eggnog she’d been careful to avoid, they’re all going to be happily buzzed by the time they finally crash. Nick made a point to take just a small square though, minimally indulgent to be at full alert first thing in the morning for the kids.

The far off hum of their conversation floats up to the alcove that holds Nick’s bed. She’s grown to love the thing and desperately wants to beg Armie if he’s willing to make them something this pretty for their place. Or maybe even something for the baby.

Wrapped up in the thick comforter that smells of the man she loves, sleep comes quickly, easily.

Pauline isn’t sure how long she’s been out but as much as Nick tries, the mattress inevitably shifts when he joins her on it, sliding under the covers with her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and fighting back a yawn, she rolls over, letting him pull her close, into his arms while she presses her nose to his chest.

“Merry Christmas, love.” Nick presses his lips to the top of her head and the warmth of all his sweet little touches, from the fingers in her hair to the warm feet sandwiching her cold ones and the steady strength of his embrace, has her practically floating and she can't help but think that this is everything she’d ever wanted deep down. She loves her career, her creative ventures, her fierce independence and fiery spirit, but there was a part of her that had always wanted to be a mom in a family like the one she grew up in. Have that warm base of support and build a house full of positive energy for the tiny humans she creates with someone she loves.

Pauline watches his eyes for a moment, knows they’re taking her in the same way she just has to look at him sometimes. Feels him play with her hair, curling the long, silky strands around his fingers before he traces the line of her shoulder blade, up and over her collarbone, dips down in a caress as his fingers slip into her shirt, the lightest tease between her full breasts before he pulls her in close again, sighing happily. She knows she told Timmy that she wants to wait, but everything in this moment feels so peacefully intimate, how happy they are without having to do anything conventionally special, it feels right to share the news with him now.

“Merry Christmas.” She finally whispers back, arching up, finding a way to lay the softest kiss in the crook of his neck. Deep breath. “I have a present for you.” She leads with a light, airy teasing. Nick chuckles and nuzzles her scalp.

“I hope you know you didn’t have to get me anything, just being here with you like this is plenty enough. What else could I possibly want, hm?” Pauline loves feeling his breath across her scalp before it comes down to press a kiss to her temple before it brings them face to face.

Pauline reaches out, cups his face in her hands, thumbs the scruff on his cheeks and those beautiful cheekbones. The warmest, sweetest dark eyes she’s completely convinced she’s going to fall into some day. His easy grin and everything about him brings her a level of happiness she’s never known before. Just running errands or making breakfast can feel like an adventure with Nick, never mind the way their bodies fit together and the mind-blowing sex they have quite frequently.

One more deep breath.

“A baby.” 

Nick goes completely still.

She keeps her face calm and neutral as his eyes go wide, trembling as he assesses her.

Pauline doesn’t realize she’s holding her breath too until Nick finally exhales and she finds herself doing the same, heavier than expected.

“Are you…?” His voice shakes but his eyes are filled with something almost desperate.

“Due August 16.” She smiles and suddenly Nick’s buried his face in her hair, clinging so tightly she doesn’t even know how or when he dragged her into his lap.

“Pauli.” His whisper sounds like a prayer and she immediately holds him tighter when he begins to sob. Tears flood Pauline’s eyes before she can help herself and she whispers and hushes into his jaw, letting him process the emotions of a surprise like this. “I’m so fucking happy.”

“I know, babe. You’re going to be the most amazing dad.” A loud sniffle and Pauline hugs him tighter, lets him take what he needs from her.

Nick pulls himself together faster than she expects but his eyes still mist over occasionally before he rapidly blinks away the gathering moisture.

“How far...ah, along are you?” He gently encourages Pauline to lay on her back while he slides down, slips her pajama pants down just past her hip bones to expose the slight roundness just beginning to fill out in her pelvis. They both know that there’s no way that they can feel the baby, or even really go trying to palpate her womb, but there’s definitely been a subtle change.

“Uh, seven weeks on Monday.” Nick hums lightly against her belly, then his lips are moving, little gasps of hot air against her skin. Glancing down, his eyes are closed but the tip of his nose and chin are pressed lightly against her skin as he whispers low and steady but full of joy. Occasionally, she feels the tiniest hint of wetness, maybe a tear and Nick’s shoulders shake.

She can’t stay awake any longer but she gives him her hand to hold and he moves up to kiss her.

“I love you.” Nick’s voice floats over her but before she can even think to reply, she falls into a deep, tranquil sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you got to this story at all, you already know Pauline is pregnant from the previous story. The very last scene if you scroll up from here is the actual reveal and has no real sexual content.
> 
> If you do read the whole fic, please be aware that Nick removes Pauline's IUD, _with her explicit consent_ in the first scene, and then there is a scene where Pauline and Nick have sex while she is on her period.


End file.
